Origins of The Furious Five
by RzSpeeder
Summary: Set after KFP2, Contain Spoilers! Rated K . After the battle the Furious Five went down to Po's noddle shop and each of them told a story of how they got together and became the furious five. Slight Tigress/Po. My first story in this department, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Noodle Shop

Chapter One: Another Day Off

It was a beautiful morning in Valley of Peace, the sun rose slowly from behind the Jade Palace as its shine covered the valley. Just a few minutes after the sun rose, the morning gong rang, all of the five masters on the Jade Palace immediately appeared in front of their respected bedrooms, "Good morning master!" they all chorused to their Grand Master at the end of the hallway

"Morning, students. Now I believe yesterday's homecoming day off relaxed your nerves?"

"Yes master, it did," replied Tigress

"Yeah it was relaxing, considering we haven't got any day off since like…ever," Mantis chirped in, and then he squealed –literally- as Viper whip his head with her tail, silenced him, "Whoops, was that out loud?" he whispered to himself while rubbed the spot where Viper hit him

"So, as you can see Po hasn't comeback here due to his duty as a son," Shifu started, "So I have given you another day off for today,"

All the eye of the five welled in surprise, Monkey jumped happily and screamed like a child, "Woohoo!"

"But," their celebration cut short by Shifu's voice," I want all of you here at the Jade Palace at the end of the day, and that include Po," then he smiled, "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes master!" The five chorused again and all of the head out of the barracks, and went to the courtyard. They all agreed to go down to the valley and ate breakfast in Mr. Ping's rather than tried to cook for themselves. Before Po's arrival, they have their own personal cook at the jade palace but the cook retired after his services are no longer needed because the Dragon Warrior is an excellent chef. At first Tigress volunteered to cook for them, but the rest of the five strongly refused. As a Tiger that only ate steamed tofu before Po came along, her cooking is not really that impressive. As Monkey put it 'tasted like old flea'

"So, what do you guys think he did at his dad's?" Viper being the most friendly yet reasonable among the five, asked the rest of his comrades

"Polishing the scratches at his Tigress doll and probably slept with it in his hand," Mantis instantly said without a thought, mainly because Mantis never put thoughts in his sentences at all.

Heard Mantis's comment Tigress face burned red with embarrassment as she shot a 'I-Kill-You' glare at Mantis silenced him immediately

"Aw, come on Tigress. You know Po can't take a day without you, at least he has your doll version," Monkey added

"Especially after what happen TWiCE at Gongmen city," Crane added, and chuckled lightly while the other –except Tigress- laughed

"Nothing's going on between Po and I," Tigress defended herself, sure she have been soft on him and they become friends right? Why do they think that she related to Po somehow in a romantic way?

"I think it's kind of sweet," Viper smiled at her, "With all the hugging going on there back at Gongmen, you two become incredibly close,"

"Yeah, not to mention you are the one who started the hug," Crane pressed the point there

"It was just a friendly hug guys, hurrgh. Why can't you guys accept that he and I just friends?" Tigress snapped out of frustration to both the avian and the reptile.

"Tigress, it take more then to be friends with you to get a hug like that, I only got it because I'm like a sister to you," Viper defended

"And Po, is the only GUY you ever hug. You didn't even hug Master Shifu!" Monkey pointed out

"I do understand Po…," Mantis imitated the way Tigress talk to Po at the prison; of course he exaggerated it with girlish gestures. After that both Monkey and Mantis laughed… hard

"I do not sound like that!" Tigress snapped, awfully frustrated at her comrades comment

After a moment they arrived at Mr. Ping's noodle shop, they entered the noodle shop to see Po, told a story to a bunch of little bunnies and gooses of the village. All of them looked really excited at the story and Po was telling them about the battle on Gongmen City with The Furious Five.

"…And then, Tigress pushed me out of the way from Shen's deadly cannonball. She took the hit, for me! Thankfully, she didn't die but then… I avenged her with a new technique called Inner Peace," Po paused for a moment at put his hands in a meditative pose as he took a deep breath. The rest of the little bunnies and gooses just awed at the story. Tigress heard his words as she came in with the rest of the five. She smiled when she sees Po surrounded by a bunch of awestruck kids as he told their battle stories. He looked really cute and manly at the same time with the kids, _wait did I just thought that? No, no he's just an awesome panda that can surpass Shifu in matter of months and also cute boy with man appearance…stop! Okay, maybe I have a little crush on him but it wouldn't hurt right? _Tigress stopped as she felt Viper nudged her and winked. The smile that Tigress put upon seeing Po didn't go unnoticed by the five. She blushed lightly and whispered to Viper, "Oh, shut up" but Viper just kept smiling.

"Oh, hey guys! I was just talking about you. Boys and girls…meet the awesome Furious Five," Po noticed his friends at the door at greeted them.

"Hey Po!" Monkey waved

"How it's going big buddy!" Mantis greeted and jumped at Po's shoulder

"Nah, just telling our adventures to these kids, maybe you guys can help out! Come in," Po gestured at the five to come in and take a seat. The kids shouted at them immediately

"Master Monkey! Come and sit with me!" they all shouted asking the rest of the five to sit with them. The five accepted. Crane sat cross legged with a goose at his side, Viper coiled up at two bunny girls, Mantis just stand on a shoulder of young bunny, Monkey sat at the table with two bunnies dangling at his side and one on his tail while Tigress took a seat beside Po and sat with a shy girl bunny on her lap. Viper smiled widely at the sight. However Mantis cannot resist the urge to tease both of them.

"Okay, you can continue the story Po… and Mrs. Po," Mantis cracked earning a laugh from the whole group.

"Haha, alright guys… settle down now," Po tried to calm them while forcing his blush from showing to his face, and same thing for Tigress.

"Let's continue, so after I deflected each of his cannonballs and destroyed all of his ships, we went face to face…" Po trailed off before he could finish, he was interrupted by a goose

"Wow! You guys have a full contact?" the goose asked in awe

"Well, yeah I did…" Po answered before continuing," Anyway, of course he's beaten by my pure awesomeness and he's finally dead by his own cannon. The cannon fall over him," Po cringed as he remembered this; the rest of the group also winced a little.

"Awesome!" the kids cheered, Po just gave his signature grin. A while later a thundering grumble came out of nowhere. Everybody suddenly stopped and stared at Po, "angry belly!" suddenly someone pointed at Po's belly

"What? That wasn't me…" he defended while his stomach grumbled again, louder this time, "Ok, that was me," Po sighed in defeat as the kids laughed while the five just smiled, and Monkey raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Okay, that your stomach is protesting, why don't you make us all a food?" Tigress suggesting looked at Po, the kids and the rest of the five agreed

"Yeah, we haven't eat anything since we left the palace," Mantis argued, pursuing Po to make lunch

"Haha, okay guys, take it easy. Now, who want some of Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup?" he asked and everybody cheered and raised their hand, Po chuckled heartily at their reaction. He stood up and went to the kitchen to make some of his famous noodle soup, and then he called Tigress in for a minute," Tigress!"

"What is it?" she replied looking at the kitchen

"Can you please…um…entertain those kids while I'm cooking?" He asked rather sheepishly, "'Cause… y'know, they can be impatient,"

"Sure thing Po," she smiled at him and turn her attention toward the kids


	2. Chapter 2: Tigress's story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. A/N: So, becue you guys love it so much, I'm giving you the second chapter! Hope it's as good if not, better than the first one**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Tigress<p>

At Po's request, Tigress tried to entertain the kids to keep them from being nosy. Well, she _tried_, "I'm hungry! Where's the food?" one of the bunnies asked. The rest of the five tried hard to calm them. They used any knowledge they knew about taking care of children… sadly none of them worked.

"How did Po get a control over them?" Crane wondered aloud, he has tried everything and none of them worked.

"I have no idea, family trait maybe," Viper replied, while tried to stopped two goose from hitting each other

"How did he even manage to do that? This is worse than fighting the bandits!" Mantis complained, a bunny threw him across the table, "Hey watch that!" he yelled to the little bunny

"Yeah, when he told a story, they all like still and quiet," Monkey added, that gave Tigress an idea.

"A story! That's it!" then she think hard about what story she would probably going to captivate these kids. Po surely had told them every battle they went through so that wouldn't be something new. Then an idea struck her, her eyes suddenly widen in excitement.

"So… who want to hear the origins of us!" she half yelled half asked, to gain the attention of these kids. Suddenly they were silent, took their seats and focused on Tigress, she giggled lightly, "I take it all of you wanna hear it," she was answered by a series of nods

"Uh… Tigress, I don't think that's a good idea," Manti said from the back. Crane and Monkey nodded along agreed with Mantis. Viper rolled her eyes.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, you guys only say that because you have your embarrassing moments," Viper said glared at them

"Well…y-yeah, that mostly it," Monkey nervously answered

"Anyway…" Tigress interrupted," Let's start at the beginning shall we? It all started when I was ten years old…"

_I was in the training hall, practicing and perfecting my new moves. I was in the middle of the training when Master Shifu came to me, "_Tigress, I think you are ready for the obstacle course," Shifu said to Tigress

"Really Baba?" Tigress asked her adoptive father with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, I think you're ready. And please, It's Master Shifu,"

"Of course Master," she bowed to him

"Good luck," was all he said before he walked right out of the training hall. Tigress just stood there, not sure of where to start. She looked at the obstacle course, and it scared her. She looked at the Gauntlet of Wooden Warrior, but it was too scary. Then she looked at Seven Swinging Club of Oblivion, it had some kind of wooden snake as the obstacle, and she felt more comfortable with that. Then, she turned it on and tried it.

She did well on balancing on the wooden snake, but it's all over when the clubs started to swing. She shocked to find out swinging clubs suddenly appeared out of nowhere and it headed toward her. However, she managed to dodge one, but the other one hit her square on her back and she was thrown across the room, "Oww…" she whimpered, she was holding back the pain and the tears that already swelling up on her face. Then she tried again, this time she managed to dodge three swinging clubs before she was hit and thrown across the room again, "How am I supposed to get it right!" she growled in frustration and started to maul the training dummy. Too caught up in her frustration, she didn't noticed Grand Master Oogway stood in front of the training room door, smiling at her.

"Ah, Tigress… enthusiasm is fine. But too much dose can hurt you," he said suddenly, startled Tigress and snapped out of her frustration. She turned around and bowed at him.

"M-master Oogway!" Tigress stuttered, bowed deeply at him. Oogway just chuckled and raised his hand

"At ease Tigress, I just come to visit. And it seems like you having a hard time with your training,"

Tigress fell more at ease on her Grand Master's kindness and stood up and explained it too Oogway," Baba… I mean Master Shifu told me that I can finally use the obstacle course. And I failed…" she said, frowning slightly at her words. Out of everything she had come across, one thing she hated the most is failure.

"Not all the way Tigress, you just fail at one course," Master Oogway calmly

"You noticed?"

"Of course, you've been mumbling about it while you punch the adversary over there,"

"Oh," was all she said

"Remember Tigress, failing at one thing, doesn't mean that you fail at everything. And failing doesn't mean that is over, it's just a first step toward your succession," he explained to her, soothingly.

"B-but Master, I've tried a couple of times…"

"A couple doesn't count Tigress. You need to try it hundredth of times. Nobody perfect, you can't always perfect at everything,"

"How about you Master?"

"I also have some moments where I failed myself,"

"Huh?" stunned at her master's words, for all she knew her Master never failed.

"When Shifu was young, it was hard to keep his emotions stable. After a series of failure, I finally can get it right. But trust me Tigress, It wasn't easy," He smiled warmly at Tigress

"Thank you Master," she said smiled back at him.

"You're welcome. Ah… I've talked too much. You can carry on with your training now," He said before he walked to the door, leaving. Before he disappeared behind the door, he turned round for the last time and said, "You can always started at the bottom, the Jade Tortoise for example," he said pointing at the giant upside-down tortoise shell in the middle of the obstacle course. After that, he disappeared around the door.

"And after that, I used Master Oogway's tips to train at the Jade Tortoise. After days and days of training, I finally able to train in Seven Club of Swinging Oblivion without getting hit and thrown across the wall," Tigress finished her story

"Wow," was all they said. Even the rest of the five awed at her. She never really told anybody about it, and usually very protective about her past. Now she told them at ease with a story, she even admitted her defeat, and that –in Tigress's case- was something extraordinarily rare.

"So, did you mastered all the course?" one of the goose asked her in curiosity.

"Oh…No. I'm only able to master three of the course. I'm still working my way through the course," She said, chuckling lightly at the goose's question.

A moment later, Po come put of the kitchen with three trays full of noodle soup bowls, "Order up!" he said as he put each tray on the table and they all rushed to took it from the trays, "Hey, now…C'mon everybody got one bowl each," he said to the kids. Immediately, as if on cue they started lined up, waiting patiently for their turn to take the bowl.

"How did you do that?" Viper said as she slithered over to Po

"Do what?" he asked, turned at her. Confusion plastered on his face

"That!" Viper pointed at the children with the tip of her tail, "They all like nice and obeyed all that you said,"

"Yeah man, it's like… Natural," Monkey pointed out

"We're have a hard time watching over them," Crane joined in

"Well, I don't know… just lucky I guess…" he replied sheepishly. He not used to get compliments, especially from the five. Of course, they always complimented him on his cooking, but that is a completely different thing.

"I'm sure that's not luck Po, you're really good with kids… why?" Tigress said suddenly appeared behind him.

"Well, I… You know…charity work and all…" Po stuttered, tried to explain

"Wait, did you jut said charity?" Crane asked

"Yeah, I mean… before that Dragon Warrior incident, me and my dad usually help to serve dinner at various orphanages,"

"Really? Wow…" Crane shocked, he never knew Po was such a good citizen

"So that's why you're good with kids," Viper said, she just came back for taking her portion of noodle soup. Mantis and Monkey too just came back.

"That's amazing Po," Tigress smiled widely and put her hand on his shoulder. Her action made Po's face reddened a little

"Aw… C'mon, it's not as amazing as you guys. I mean, you guys protect the valley and all…" Po replied at Tigress's compliment

"Yeah, but since you became the Dragon Warrior we just served as your sidekick," Mantis said, while slurping his noodle soundly. A second after, he almost choked at his noodles as Viper whack him on the back, "It's not like we have problem with it and all…" he quickly added, afraid of another whack from the reptile

While they were eating, suddenly a she-bunny that previously on Tigress's lap came over and asked her, "Master Tigress, you haven't continued the story. And why didn't you try to go to all the courses?" she asked innocently, Tigress couldn't help but laughed a little, and took the bunny and put her on her lap.

"Because I will not live through these courses sweetie," she replied sweetly, and poked the little bunny in the nose, made her giggle. Po just stared at her, he rarely ever see this side of Tigress. The only time she was like this is when she's at the noodle shop at winter feast, and surprisingly was when she hugged him in the Gongmen Prison. _Wow, she looked like a perfect mother or sister with these kids. _Po thought. However, Tigress noticed Po's stare," What?"

Snapped out of his thoughts he replied," Oh, nothing. It's just… Y'know, you're really good with kids too,"

"Thanks Po, I tried," she said giggling soundly

"Master Tigress, is there anyone that can live through the course," The bunny interrupted

Tigress turned to the bunny, smiling," Yes, as a matter of fact, there is,"

"Who?" the bunny asked, her wide eye signaled her growing curiosity

"The Dragon Warrior over there," she answered, nudging at Po.

The bunny suddenly turned at Po, eyes still wide," Well, yeah… kind of. I did go through it. But I got hit, burned, stabbed, and bounce off each of wooden gauntlet on the way through,"

"How're you still alive?" she asked innocently. Po just silent, he too was wondering how is he still alive.

"Because, he's the diamond among other fragile thing sweetie. Somehow, he can withstand a pain that none of us could bear," she answered for him. Then, Po's jade colored eye met with a crimson one. They stared deeply into each other's eye. _Maybe I do have a crush on him. _Tigress thought. She just smiled as Po smiling back with that goofy grin of his when something awkward occurred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's a cliffhanger. I may not be able to update in week because i will be on trip. So, until then. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Viper's Arrival

**I'm back baby! So, i've been away for a week and I'll make it up to you by making a 3000 words long special! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Viper's Arrival<p>

After The Furious Five and the children finished their lunch, they all settled back again. They sat in their previous position, only now Po had a sleepy goose cuddled up on him. The goose snuggled closer, and Po responded by letting out a small chuckle, "Aww, you guys look adorable," said Viper admiring the view.

"Heheh… thanks," Po replied, blushing at her comment.

"Your gut do seems like a mattress to him," commented Mantis pointing at his belly with his pincher. The rest of the boys –including Monkey and Crane- cracked at this, while the girls were not amused.

"Well, better be a bed rather than squish-able bug," Po shot back, grinning

"Ouch," said Monkey, and the rest of them laughing lightly. Fortunately, that comeback from Po shut Mantis's mouth for sure.

"So, what i've been missing?" Po asked to everyone. He's the only one who didn't present when Tigress told her story

"Master Tigress telling us a story about how the Furious Five formed," one of the bunnies replied

"Really?" Po raised his eyebrows. He knew Tigress wasn't the type who told anybody about her past.

"Yes, I did," Tigress replied from his side. Not convinced, he shot a questioning glare at Tigress, she sighed, "Po, do I look like I'm lying?" she suddenly snapped, startled Po greatly that it almost made him fall of his chair.

Po stuttered, he carefully thought of what he's going to say or else he would be a giant fluffy toy afterwards," N-no! I mean… it's just…y'know, you're hardcore and everything…I just…um….never expect you to do…that…," he said nervously as her eyes turned into slits, his tone got lower and lower as every word came out of his mouth. Monkey and Mantis snickered quitely at Po, he has his 'little-kid-busted' look on his face while twiddling his fingers. Even Crane grinned widely at this.

"So… you're saying that I'm a liar?" Tigress asked again, her face leaned closer to his. She wore those deadly menacing glare that said 'I'll-kill-you' as she eyed him. Po swore, if she leaned in closer or even growled, he would die instantly. He's already trembling from the tip of his ears to the tip of his toe, just from her - insanely- intense stare. Suddenly, much to Po's surprise, she broke her gaze and laughed lightly. Eventually, her laughter got louder and it lowered in an amused chuckle

"Sorry Po can't help it," she apologized between her chuckles, while Po just stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Wow, wait… what just happened?" Po asked, dumbfounded while the rest was laughing. Suddenly, realization struck him, "Aw… man!" he whined as he realized what happened.

"Ehm, so… where were we?" Viper interrupted the kids and the rest of the five that was still laughing, except for Tigress who managed to suppress her laugh into a low snicker.

"Err… okay, let's continue…" Tigress said, snapped back to real world. Then, she continued her story

* * *

><p><em>A few months later, I'm able to train in almost every stage except the hanging talons and Pit of Fiery Death. I did try at the fire course, but I just keep burned myself every ten seconds…<em>

"How am I going to get this right!" Tigress threw her arm in frustration as she healed again, her burned tail, "And none of the Tiger Scrolls thought me how, all they said was follow the heat," she was extremely annoyed by the fact that her study scrolls didn't gave her exact instruction. Furious, she went to Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and destroyed some of it. Because she was extremely powerful when she's mad, she can't control her strength, the debris of the wooden warrior stick like a dart into the walls, and some of it even penetrated it.

Shifu was meditating in Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, when his ears perked up and heard Tigress's frustrated noise from the training hall. He sighed as his ears folded against his head, then he ended his meditation and went to the training hall. Shifu entered the training hall, and couldn't help but stunned at what he saw. Tigress curled up in the corner, sobbed loudly. And the training hall was a disaster, splinters everywhere, holes here and there, and some of the wood splinters stick to the wall like a dart.

"Tigress," Shifu called her silently, aware to not startled her

"M-master!" Tigress didn't aware of Shifu's presence, she quickly turned around and bowed at him.

"At ease Tigress, no need for such formalities… for now," he answered calmly while stroked her back, "What was happening at your training?" he asked out of curiosity and duty

"I-I can't do the Fiery Pit, I just can't get it right!" she yelled t him and returned to her current state, sobbing with tears welled up on her eyes.

"Tigress, you can't do something with highly needed amount of focus when you did it with anger," Shifu began, sat in front of her, "As Master Oogway said, a mind is like a pond, if it's disturbed it become difficult to see. But if you settled and relax your mind, it's become clear,"

"But I tried! And my study scrolls didn't teach me how!" even though her tone lowered and she seemed calmer than before, Shifu could still saw the frustration in her eyes.

"Patience Tigress, you're too caught up in your emotion. You should still got much to learn about controlling your emotion," Shifu said while he stood from his place, "Why do you need to get it perfect so badly?" he asked suddenly.

"I-I…" Tigress suddenly found herself loss for words when he asked.

"Well?" Shifu said impatiently

"I-I want to m-make you proud…" she answered lowly. Even with a low tone, Shifu could still hear what she just said. His eyes went wide suddenly, he didn't expect that answer at all

"Tigress-"he began, but he cut off by Tigress

"I want to make you proud of me okay! You never satisfied with everything I did! All you did was just shrugged it of! So, I figured out the only way to make you love me I to best the best student just like Tai Lung did!" she blurted out, tears started to swell in her eyes again. This time, she broke into a low cry and stormed out of the training hall and running all four to her room.

Shifu just stood there, unmoving. He felt like he just got struck by a lightning by Tigress's words, it stung deep into his heart. A moment after Tigress leave Shifu fell into his knees, he let out a bit of a tear, "W-hat I've done?" he asked himself shakily, "Am I really that bad of a father?" he asked himself. Suddenly Zeng busted in to the training hall, panting as he stood behind Shifu

"Master! You have a guest," he informed him, panting heavily. Hearing Zeng's voice, he quickly regained his composure again, though not completely.

"Thank you Zeng, I'll be there in a minute," Shifu shocked by how weak his voice was sounded at the moment. It was raspy, and sounds like someone who catches a cold.

"Yes Master! And Master Oogway already there waiting for you," Zeng replied before he flew away. _Master Oogway also there to greet the guest, whomever it is I assume that he must be important, _Shifu thought to himself before made his way to the palace gate with heavy footsteps

* * *

><p><em>I cried for couple of hours at my room after that incident. I buried my head at my blanket, not aware of anything around me. My senses were completely off. I cried out all my emotions until my blanket wet because of my tears. After a couple of god-know-how long I've cried, I finally calmed myself down. I'm back to my senses, and I heard Master Shifu on the hallway. At first, I thought he came to scold me how weak I was and how disappointed he was. However, he talked to someone who sounded like a female –or a girl for that matter- and I wondered whom was he talking to? My curiosity got better of me so I went to eavesdrop to their conversation…<em>

"Here is your dorm room, and this is where you would be staying at the palace," Shifu said to the she-animal as he opened the rice door.

"Thank you Master…" she trailed off, trying to figured out his name

"Shifu, Master Shifu," he replied, smiling warmly at her before quickly returned to his stern face, "Now get some rest, and I expect you to be ready for tomorrow," he said to her in his mentor voice

"Okay, just one question-"she trailed off before continuing sheepishly, "Are there, by any chance, other student beside me here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. She's a tiger, but I think you'll get along just fine," Shifu said

"A girl? Yay! I have a friend!" she squealed excitedly

"Yes, you'll have a friend, now get some rest. Woke up tomorrow by the time the morning gong ring," he said before walking off the dormitories

The animal already in her room, packing out everything her parents packed up for her. Tigress was out in the hallway now, carefully but gracefully made her way to the door of the new student. As soon as she arrived at the front of the door, she opened it slowly. She was surprised to find a slender rope like figure packed out something, and move gracefully as she organized her stuff. Aware of someone else's presence, the figure turned around to saw a stunned tiger stood in front of the doorway

"W-what… I mean… who a-are you?" Tigress asked with nervousness in her voice.

"I'm a snake, new student here. My name is Hai Yan, but people called me Viper," the snake answered kindly, her bright ocean blue eyes shone brightly at her

"I'm Mei Hua, but they called me Tigress anyway," she answered, feeling more at ease she entered her room and sat with her, "S-sorry, I've never seen a snake before, let alone a Viper," she muttered

"What? We vipers are everywhere, where did you live before Jade Palace?"

"Bao Gu Orphanage," she choke out the words, she did not want to return to that place, remembered it alone made her shudder at the thought.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she apologized and scooted up beside her, trying to comfort her. Tigress felt so good inside because of Viper's action. She was glad; for once, someone showed her a sign of love and affection. She like this snake immediately

"So, what brought you here?" Tigress asked, she was confused because she didn't think someone would vow to live here and train for the rest of their life

"My dad sent me here," she replied

"Oh… Sorry. It must be awful," Tigress thought her dad send her here because her parents didn't want her. Just like whoever put Tigress in the orphanage on the first place.

"No! Don't be, he sent me here on good intention. To learn self-defense, kung-fu. Since I have no fangs, my dad can't thought me how to defend myself. So he sent me here, hoping that Master Oogway will find a technique for me that don't involved fangs," he explained cheery

"Why didn't your dad just teach you?" she asked

"He can't, he only knew technique that involved fangs,"

"Who's you dad anyway?"

"He's Grand Master Viper,"

"Grand Master? Your dad is a Grand Master?" Tigress asked incredulously,

"Yes, and he's an old friend of Master Oogway too,"

"Wow," was all that she said.

"So, why are you here?" she asked back, Viper also want to know something about her. At that question, Tigress's face fell

"I was an orphan, in Bao Gu. I-I was a monster back then. I'm the only tiger, and everybody terrified of my strength," she began, Viper listened to her in sympathy,"Until Master Shifu came along. I was surprised someone as small as him are not scared to see me. So, he trained me to control my strength, and emotion. After my training was complete he took me in, he adopted me and gave me life," she finished her story

"Wow, so he's like… your father?" Viper asked

"Yes, but only on special occasion. Even sometimes, I felt like he didn't accept me as a daughter. I tried really hard to get his acceptance, to make him proud, but none of it worked," she explained, he let out a bit of tear on her eyes. Viper slithered closer and pat Tigress's back sympathetically.

"I'm sure he's not like that. Maybe he's been holding back those feelings. I think he's a nice figure," Viper said comfortingly. Tigress smiled a bitter smile and nodded at her

"Thanks Viper, I like you," Tigress said

"And from now on, I got your back Mei… uh… I mean, Tigress," Viper assured her. Tigress felt happy and warm for the first time since Shifu adopted him. She had a feeling that Viper was like a sister to her. A sister she never had.

"Good night Viper," Tigress said before going back to her room

"Good night Tigress," Viper countered.

_The day after, I went to the training hall together with Viper. Master Shifu just smiled, knowing we will be best friend but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. If you wondering, why I'm able to train in the Fiery Pit without burned myself, it's because I watched Viper did it, and she thought me how before I went and interpreted it with my own style…_

* * *

><p>"Wow!" the kids all stared at her in awe, while the rest of the five stared at her in shock, except Viper. While Po, was nowhere to be seen, which I weird how a panda that big that once sat beside her, disappeared into thin air?<p>

"So, you were like remake Viper style?" one of the bunny asked, the other just stared at her in curiosity

"Oh, No. I just went few steps ahead. Months later, I figured out that the detail of the technique is exactly the same when I finally found the scroll," Tigress explained to them. The kids suddenly blared in excitement and started running around, and played with each other.

Tigress sighed; months ago, she would have a problem with telling other people her history, but now he never felt more at ease. She felt something that she never felt before, content, peace, and pure happiness. Then, she looked at the five who just stared at her in shock, "What?" she asked oblivious of the meaning behind their stares

Monkey walked to her and waved his hand in front of her. Tigress just stared at him, and raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Where's Tigress? What have you done to her?" Monkey asked suddenly

"What do you mean? I'm right here," she replied, completely confused

"Uh… No you're not," Mantis chirped in

"Uh… Tigress? We just confused as to why suddenly you told your past to them," Crane said uneasily. Viper was the only one that silent the whole time; she didn't need to asked anything because she knew what happened.

"Come on guys, give me a little credit! What's the harm in telling the children my story? It could be a lesson to them," she said defensively

"I don't know, it's just not you," Monkey pointed out

"Oh, thanks for pointing out that," Tigress said, growled at him. While Monkey just backed out in fear, "Anyway, where's Po?" she suddenly asked, he was nowhere in sight

"Aww, the mighty Tigress misses the big guy!" Mantis teased. He suddenly had thrown away by a piece of dumpling.

"Watch it Mantis," Tigress warned him as she threw another dumpling at him.

"I saw him walked up into his room, he seems pretty upset," Viper pointed out helpfully, and sent a meaningful wink at her

"Uh, thanks Viper," she thanked before made her way to Po's room

* * *

><p>Tigress entered Po's room, to find the giant panda sitting by the bed facing the window and stacks of empty bowls beside him, "Ehm," she cleared her throat, aware the panda of her presence.<p>

Po turned around, mouth full with dumplings and his eyes widen in surprised, "'igresh!" he said before gulping down all the food in his mouth

"Careful Po, you can get fat," she joked and sat beside him

"Haha, really funny," he said sarcastically before turned to face her

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm the one who should ask that same question," Tigress replied, raised an eyebrow

"I eat when I'm upset, okay?" he said defensively

"I see that you upset a lot," she joked again, pointed at his whole body

"Real funny Tigress, you could be a comedian," he said, chuckling lightly

"I prefer Kung Fu," she replied simply, "So why are you upset?" she asked, with more point this time

Po sighed, "I just can't stand hearing your story, It was so sad. And to think what you've been going through, it upset me," he confessed.

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry," she said while comfortingly rubbed his shoulder," It's not happened to you. But thank you to show such concern,"

Po nodded approvingly, " It's just you know… It's hard not to think about someone past that is almost similar to yourself,"

"Yet we are here know, I'm a master and you're the Dragon Warrior," she paused before said again, "Remember Po, you may have not such a great beginning, but look at you know. You got everything,"

"You started to sound like that Soothsayer guy," he chuckled

"I'll take that as a compliment," she smirked, "And the Soothsayer is a woman, not man," she corrected him. He nodded sheepishly

"Thanks Tigress,"

"Your welcome, Po," she said, "Now go down there, everybody waiting," Po nodded before walked with Tigress downstairs to the restaurant. He saw the kids still playing, and called them out

"Okay, now you guys heard how Tigress met Viper, now who want to hear the famous pant puller joined the group?" he called out to them. All of them suddenly sat back, waiting for the story

"Pants puller? Who-"Monkey paused before realized who he was talking about, "Hey!" he protested while the rest of the gang fell into loud echo of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>How you like it? I spiced up PoTigress a bit. And as for the flashback, Oogway didn't say something once, so I quoted it from the first movie. Anyway, if there a comment or suggestion it's welcomed. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Prankster Unleashed

**What's up Ya'll! RzSpeeder Checking in, fourth chapter is in the house! Thanks to all the supporters of this story, especially FFCrazy! He's like the writer superstar here. Anyway, I have lot of business to do so I apologize for my slow updates. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Prankster Unleashed<p>

"So, how did you guys enjoy the story?" Tigress asked to the little bunnies and geese. They all responded with choruses of 'awesome' and 'cool', which she thought only Po, who has that kind of vocabulary, "Alright, I've been telling you guys about myself and Master Viper," she said as she mentioned Viper

As if on cue, Po continued for her, "And now, it's Monkey time! Uh-uh-ah-ah!" he stood and dancing around in his Monkey's pose while scratching his back. The giant panda leaped on to the table, jump on to the roof and hanging upside down with his legs. Everyone stared at him, with dumbfounded looks on their face, all except Mantis.

"Wow, he made a better monkey that you've ever been," he said mentioned at Monkey who gave him his annoyed glare. The roof, which Po hanging on to suddenly cracked because of his weight. Startled, Po slipped and landed on the ground, bounced on his belly one time before landed flat on his back.

"Oww," Po groaned as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. He looked up to see everyone stared at him with weird stares, Viper was wide-eyed, Crane jaw dropped… again, Tigress and Monkey both gawking. Only Mantis that looked annoyed

"I stand corrected," he grumbled, he hated it when he was wrong. Po grinned sheepishly at the look everyone gave him

"What? I'm just trying to impersonate Monkey…," he said defensively while he looked down and twiddling his finger.

"And I'm pretty sure that I never fell down the roof," Monkey replied, the rest gained composure and started laughing. The expression he made afterwards was very funny it even made Tigress laughed, "Aww, give me a break! Like you never slipped on anything before," he defended himself by making a strong point

"Touché," Monkey winced, remembered his young memory as he accepted Po's point

"Monkey slipped? Wow, I wanna hear it!" one of the bunny shouted.

"Oh, and I also wanna hear the time when monkey got his wedg-"Po shouted excitedly, pumped fist in the air, but he was stopped short by a rock that Monkey threw to his head, "Ah-ha-ow!" he yelped and rubbed his head, again, "Do you have to do that?" Po protested

"If that means stopping you for embarrassing me more then, yes!" Monkey replied with rather angry face. Mantis raised his eyebrows, he never seen his partner angry, so he was sure this is an act. He was assured more when Monkey winked at him mischievously.

Po stood up and babbled at him, "If that the way you tried to silenced me, guess what? That ain't working. You need more than a-" he trailed off as Tigress and Viper both called him

"Po!" they called at the same time, with a stern tone

"What?" he turned to them, his facial expression show how annoyed he was by Monkey's sudden strike

"He's just playing!" Viper explained to him. She looked at Tigress for support and Tigress nodded toward Po, assured him. It took a while for him to sink in, but he doubt what they said were true. However, when he saw Mantis's face bubbled because of holding his laughter, and playful look on Monkey's eyes he recognized immediately that he was being played… again

"Aww…man! Not again," he muttered while dropped into his chair. Mantis and Monkey fell into a hysterical laugh. Literally dropped from where they were before from laughing so hard, both have tears on their eyes and clutched their stomach. Po's face dropped into a straight frown, while Crane and Viper laughed as well, though not as loud as Monkey and Mantis. The children chuckled among themselves while Tigress… well, she smirked at Po in amusement

"Don't worry Po, you'll get used to it after a couple more of that," she teased with a grin. The small she-bunny on her lap giggled as some other grinned eye to eye. Po grumbled, he knew this wouldn't be the last time they did it, o h jut grumbled quietly and sat in the corner.

"Okay…" Tigress regain the attention of the kids, "Let's continue shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>It was exactly a year after Viper's arrival we quickly became as close as sisters did. We watched each other's back, protect each other from trouble even if it's means a constant punishment from Mater Shifu. We were training in the training hall; I was meditating in the corner while Viper trained on the Wooden Warriors…<em>

"Hiya!" Viper shouted while dodging and hit the wooden warriors simultaneously with her tail and the base of her long body. Then he dodged and hit some more, it's like a sequence, dodge, twirl, hit, it's like dancing if you saw it closely. She trained for a good few more minutes before she stopped, and slither her way to Tigress who looked like she was meditating. The word _looked like _was the key word, when Viper close enough to her, she heard her snoring lightly. She giggled; Tigress can be a bit clumsy sometimes when it comes to meditating.

"Tigress!" her voice was low, but it's loud enough to woke up the sleeping tiger.

"Huh? Wha-?" she snapped her eyes open, startled and still a bit dazed and unfocused not aware of her surroundings. It took a moment for her for her vision to cleared out and saw Viper staring at her, "What?" she asked somewhat annoyed, she hated it when someone interrupted their meditation or in this case, her catnap.

"Tigress, you supposed to be meditating! Not sleeping," Viper said with an amused smirk on her face

"Was I that obvious?" Tigress wondered aloud, receiving a sigh from Viper as she rolled her eyes

"Yes, yes it was. You were snoring!" she pointed out, pointing her tail at Tigress as an accusation.

"Y-yeah, sorry," She apologized sheepishly, her head lowered and ear dropped, "You wouldn't tell Master Shifu, right?" she asked, terrified of whatever speech or punishment her Master/Father will do if he find out.

"Nah, why would I? Besides, we are sisters right? We watched each other's back," Viper assured her

"Yeah," she agreed and they chuckled at each other. A minute later, the afternoon gong rang, indicated that it was lunchtime already. They made their way out of the training hall and to the student's kitchen. What was shocked them was their masters already waited for them in the kitchen. They shocked to see Master Shifu and Master Oogway sat in the kitchen and for their surprise, there was a primate with them, sat just beside Master Oogway.

"What…err, I mean… who is that?" Tigress asked, bewildered. Viper just as shocked as Tigress, it's very rare that guests came to the jade palace beside other kung-fu masters, let alone a teenager

"He's our new recruit," Oogway simply said, chuckled at the shocked, gaped expression those two girls have in their face.

"What's your name?" Viper asked him, her voice was calm but in the inside, she was nervous. Her encounter with a gorilla bandit that beat up her dad leaved her always cautious to any other type of primate.

"The name my birth parents gave me was Jen Hu. But people on the streets jut called me Monkey," the golden lemur simply replied, with a mischievous smile on his face. Something about that smile, made both girls felt a bit uneasy.

"He will be trained with you from now on. His room will be one to the left across your room Viper," Shifu explained to them. Tigress just stood there, not knowing what to say or how to respond. In all of her life, she never met a small primate before and certainly not a boy. Then something clicked in Tigress's head

"Wait; did you say _people on the streets _that called you Monkey? What's with that?" she asked. Oogway and Shifu chuckled lightly at Tigress observant attitude. Beside Viper, she rarely missed any detail.

"Oh yeah, right… I'm not living with my parents anymore. After they gone, I lived alone at the streets," Monkey explained

"Gone? What do you mean they're gone?" she asked again. At first she thought that his parents was moving away. But his emphasis on _gone _suddenly struck her hard as her eyes widened in a realization, "Wait, did you mean gone as in… _gone?" _she asked cautiously

"Sadly, yes," Monkey replied, his smirk gone from his face

"Oh, s-sorry," Tigress lowered her head shamefully. She just asked a question of a passed away family, she felt horrible

"Nah, don't be. Past is the past," Monkey replied, his smile appeared back on his face as he eyed Tigress closely. Tigress and Viper sat down and enjoyed the lunch they were having. Viper ate a few dumplings while Tigress ate her tofu. Monkey was genuinely confused; she was a tiger, which mean a carnivore, which mean she would consider him as a prey. Monkey couldn't hold his curiosity on this one.

"Tell me, do you eat other animals?" Monkey suddenly asked. Tigress suddenly chocked at her tofu in surprise. She breathed heavily upon hearing Monkey's question. However, Master Oogway who whacked him on top of his head to defend Tigress from Monkey's thoughtful outburst, "Ow! What did I do?" Monkey protested, Oogway eyed him sternly, a clear sign that he want Monkey to shut up.

"It's okay master. I don't eat other animals because I'm a vegetarian," Tigress answered softly

"No…" Monkey said sarcastically. Not a smart move, he got another whack, but this time it was from Shifu's flute.

"It's true! I never wanted to hurt people, I scared them enough already so I'm a vegetarian," Tigress countered. She felt a bit overwhelmed by the memories of Bao Gu where everybody scared of her, but she hid that well.

"So… does that mean I'm safe here? No threat of being eaten and all?" Monkey asked again, and he got another hard whack from Viper, "Ow! What's with people and whacking here?" Monkey asked frustrated, Viper rolled her eyes. Boy, this primate never learned.

"She said that she is a vegetarian, was that not good enough for you?" Viper asked, angry at the primate for being stubbornly stupid

"Okay! Sorry… Geez, your tail is hard," Monkey rubbed his head. After a few minutes later, Zeng burst into the kitchen, just about when lunch is finished.

"Master Shifu! Boar Bandits attacking the village at Mr. Ping's noodle shop!" Zeng panted breathlessly. He always does when he was panic.

"Very well, Tigress, Monkey, Viper, you three is up. And Monkey, this is also a test so I can figured out what level are you," Shifu ordered as Tigress and Viper bowed before they ran off.

"Wait, what?" Monkey asked, bewildered. First day at the Jade Palace, and he was ordered to fight bandits, "I can't just go down there and fight bandits!" he protested

"Ah, Monkey… I see you have doubted yourself. Did you honestly think that the bandits are stronger than the guards you've beaten at the valley?" Oogway asked. Monkey got his point; he did have no trouble with them. He just did what he do best, field prank.

"Okay Master Oogway. Thank you for your advice," Monkey said before he ran off after the two girls.

* * *

><p>Tigress and Viper arrived at the scene, and both of them were completely stunned at what they saw at the restaurant. Despite the running pigs, bunnies, and gooses, there's a single goose dressed in restaurant outfit and defending the restaurant, but to no avail. What was shocked Tigress most was a kid panda, holding a knife skillfully to scratch each one of them with it. However, his effort was useless after one of the boar got a hold of him at the scruff of his neck.<p>

"Let go of me! Get away from me and my dad!" the young panda yelled, swinging his kitchen knife around. Mr. Ping tried to reach his son but his attempt blocked by more boars. Tigress and Viper just gawked at the scene, what freak Viper most that the dad was a geese and his son was a _panda. _

"Hey, you two little girls! Why don't you just get out of here? Restaurant closed today," A boar with the biggest horn, growled at them, judging by his superiority he was probably the leader. However, Tigress never tolerate when she was called _little girl._

"Who's you're calling little girl, pig?" Tigress snarled, showing her teeth.

"Whoa! Is that how people educate nice girl these day?" He responded, his tone mocked. Tigress had enough; she sprung forward and attacked the boars. Viper followed her afterwards.

Tigress spun in the air and did split between two boars, cracking their face with her feet. Then she grabbed an oncoming boar and threw him to the other. Viper coiled up on one boar and completely controlled his body; she make the boar attacked his comrades. The leader of the boar suddenly whistled and more boars appeared from behind the walls and start to attack Viper and Tigress, even both of them were skilled enough to take them, they were greatly outnumbered. One of the boars managed to knock Tigress with his club, and the rest of them take a hold of her, dangling her to the roof. Moreover, they coiled Viper on a pole and tied her there.

"You girls have been such a burden, I have no choice but get rid of you," the leader said. Then suddenly he heard a sharp cry from his men and turned around to saw two of them… pantless.

"Looking for these?" suddenly a voice came from the kitchen counter, on there stood Monkey holding out a pair of pants. All of them turned looked at him, including the panda, Tigress and Viper. Tigress and Viper both have their incredulous and disgusted looks on their face, while the panda holding out laughter.

"So tell me, did you guys have laundries or you steal pants every month? Cause let me tell ya, this pants smell," He leaned casually against the wall while eating banana. Two of the board enraged and sprung forward to attack him, but they slipped on a banana skin instead. Monkey laughed at that, "Man, that never gets old," then the rest of the boar charged.

Monkey leaped into the air and shot banana in every direction, hitting them in the face, temporarily blinded them. Then, he grabbed a broken piece of table leg and whack each one of them in the head while jumping from head to head, "Bad boar, bad boar," he shouted every time he whacked them.

"Get the monkey!" the leader of the boar shouted, frustrated. They recovered and retrieve their weapons and charged at him.

"Oh, you guys really wanna play huh?" Monkey said while cracking his neck, then grinned evilly, "Game on,"

The boar swung their swords and clubs at him only to be dodged and replaced by a hard punch on the face. Then, two boars rounded him swung their clubs at him, he dodged out of the way and the two boars just hit each other. More coming his way with swords, out of nowhere, he threw a bunch of banana skin and all of them slipped all the way to the wall, creating some kind of sculpture. Monkey laughing his head off, the boars never looked more hilarious. The boars recovered them self and stared angrily at Monkey. He just smirked and leaned casually against a table.

"You guys might wanna look down," he said, extremely calm like it was nothing. The boars looked down only to see them wearing nothing but their underwear, their pants were gone. Their faces red with embarrassment as Monkey laughed hysterically. The leader, growled with embarrassment retreating to the wood along with the rest of the bandits. Monkey was still laughing as the last of the bandit went out of the shop, and he laughed even harder when the young giant panda tripped the boar leader as he made his way, threw his face to the ground.

"Hahaha! Nice touch man!" Monkey said as he high fived the young panda, congratulate him

"Yeah, that's my move. I called that… the jerk!" the panda grinned widely. They laughed together until a voice interrupted them.

"If you boys done, please get me out of here!" Tigress yelled at the two boys. The panda called for Mr. Ping and he helped them down.

"Thank you for your assistance young one," Mr. Ping replied, bowed at the three of them. The young panda was bowing too.

"No problem, we're glad to help," Tigress said, smiling and turned toward the panda, "Impressive knife skill you got there," she smiled sweetly at him. The panda only blushed heavily

"Nah, no big deal really… I just used them a lot," Tigress raised her eyebrows in confusion, "For cooking," the panda quickly added. Tigress nodded in understanding. Tigress, Viper and Monkey head back to the palace by saying goodbye, and some goods from Mr. Ping. They arrived at the student barrack and headed for the kitchen.

"You were amazing out there Monkey, how'd you do that?" Viper asked, wondered. She was confused by Monkey's fighting style.

"Well, let's just say that's the way I defended myself when I'm at the streets," Monkey explained.

"No wonder Master Oogway took you in," Viper said, this time she smiled at him, for the first time

"So, your fighting style is something you made up or is it from your ancestors?" Tigress asked.

"It was something I made up… what's an ancestors?" Monkey confused, he never heard that word.

"It's the people of your family before you," Viper tried to explain.

"What?" Monkey asked, not getting any ideas.

"Your forefathers," Viper replied again

"Four fathers? That's actually make a good song. One of them is grumpy, one lives in a tree, one of them works in a factory…" he trailed off as he noticed the incredulous stare Tigress and Viper gave him, "Continue…" he awkwardly said.

"So, that's something you made up huh? You're very creative," Viper complimented.

"Yeah I am, I mean. I have to," Monkey said chuckling.

"Well, so-" Viper began but cut off again by Monkey's singing

"Three fathers are a lot but not enough, the fourth father he does kung-fu stuff," He suddenly continued. Viper and Tigress stared at him again. Monkey just grinned, "Come on! It's good right?" he asked, but he shut himself up after received a series of 'no'.

Then, the girls brought up some cookies to eat. Monkey reached to took them, but his hand swatted away by Viper, "Nu-uh. Girls only," she warned. Monkey pouted greatly.

"Fine, I rather sing anyway. Cause' he got four fathers now give me the cookie and learn to share and give it to the guy with the golden fur hair," he sang again. Tigress growled at him for being extremely annoying, "No, seriously, share me the cookie before I sing the verse about two girls slipped on a banana," Monkey said, his voice dangerously low. Viper winced, after the demonstration at the village; she didn't want anything to do with bananas. She passed the cookie to him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, still with his low voice. Before he took a bite and his attitude was cheerful again, "Oh…yeah…" he yelled happily, pumping his fist in the air.

"We have to get back to him somehow," Tigress whispered to Viper as they were going to bed for the night.

"Agreed, those cookies are strictly ours," Viper hissed. But suddenly an idea clicked in her mind, "I got an idea, since he's really into pants…" Viper started while grinned evilly before she explained the whole plan.

The next morning, three of them gathered in front of the training hall. Master Shifu was giving instructions to them, "Monkey, this is the training hall. You may train here outside the training hours. Enjoy," Shifu said before disappearing.

"Alright! Let's get this thing started," Monkey jumped with enthusiasm as he raced toward the training hall.

"Monkey," Tigress called at him, and he turned his head around, "What do say we spar? I know you're good but I want to know the amount of your strength," Tigress asked.

"Sure thing… I don't have to pull your pants right?" Monkey asked, earned a good nose crunching punch from Tigress.

"That is sick, Monkey!" she yelled furiously, Monkey just took a step back.

"Since you guys are good in balance, why don't you guys fight at the Jade Tortoise?" Viper suggested. It wasn't exactly a suggestion, Viper got the whole thing planned. Monkey agreed and spar with Tigress there.

At first, they were evenly matched, but Tigress just warmed up before the plan executed. After a good few minutes, Tigress kicked him high in the air and toward the Seven Rings of Death that dangling from the roof. Viper already up there, grabbed Monkey and hung his pants on the talons that surrounded the rings.

"Wha-? A wedgie! No! Put me down!" Monkey screamed hysterically as Viper and Tigress just smiled at him.

"That's for our cookies," Viper said

"And you will be there, until lunch," Tigress added, smirking. Then they went to their own training outside the training hall. Monkey waited until lunch, but no one came to help him down. Not even a Jade Palace servant came to the training hall.

"Uh… Guys? Tigress? Viper? Anybody? Help!" he began to freak out.

* * *

><p>The children were all on the floor laughing their heads off as Tigress finished her story. Even the five laughed, even Po who has recovered from his 'desperate time'. Monkey's face was red due to the embarrassment.<p>

"You don't have to tell that part!" Monkey protested at Tigress who just smiled while laughing softly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist" Tigress replied.

"Haha! The great Master Monkey of the Furious Five got wedgies!" Po shouted and they laughed even harder.

"Took you lesson Monkey, don't play with pants," Viper added.

"Oh, you mean like this?" he smiled and out of nowhere he pulled out Po's pants. Po stood there with only his boxer. The moment Tigress looked at him, she quickly averted her gaze, and her face burned bright red at the sight.

"How did you do that?" Po groaned and ran toward Monkey who already ran out of the shop, "Get back here! Give me my pants back or feel the THUNDA!" he shouted as he chased after him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it for this week. Next up is Crane! I figured Mantis would be the last cause in the story 'Secret of the Furious Five' Mantis is the oldest. So, Po met with Monkey Tigress and Viper before, but he's gonna met Furious Five Full crew. And this story will be related to the upcoming Long Story -The Dragon Within-. Just have wait until then. Well, have nice day! And don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
